Fagin's House
Salsa Continues Scatting (Einstein snoring and then waking up by Tito's paws) Einstein: Huh? Francis: Tito! Stop that racket! I'm trying to watch this show. Man on tv: There would have been time for such a word. Oh, tomorrow, tomorrow and tomorrow creeps... (Francis mouthing words) In this petty pace from day to day and all... our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death. Tito: Hey, Frankie, whatcha watchin'? Hey, does he get the girl? I mean, what happens? Francis: Shut up, you little rodent. Tito: Hey, man, this stuff is boring, man. Come on, let's watch some boxing. I wanna see some action. (Laughing) Hey, Frankie.?? Que paso? You're getting slow, man. (Laughs) Francis: My name is Francis. Fran-cis. Not Frank. Not Frankie. Francis. Tito: No kidding, man? Hey, so what did you bring in today, "Frahn-cees"? Francis: It's none of your business, you intrusive little pipsqueak. Einstein: Look what I got. Francis: Oh, good show, Einstein. Now all we need is the court and the net. Einstein: You think this place is big enough? Tito: Hey, come on. What we need is some good quality stuff, man. Check it out. Oh, shredded leather. Shredded wha... What you talkin'about, man? That's a primo wallet, man. Francis: Rubbish, you mean. Tito: All right, that does it, Frankie, man! You insulted my pride! That means death! Francis: Behold. The runt of the litter. Rita: Cut it out, you two. Tito: Frankie! Frankie! (Stops) Rita: Atf! Fagin's not gonna be too happy about this. Francis, you got the food, right? Francis: Well, no. I... Einstein: Ooh, Frankie. Rita: Frankie. It was your turn to get the food today. Tito: Frankie. It's newspaper burritos again! Dodger: Hey. Whoa. Whoa. Cool it, Dodger fans. I'd like to introduce you to... your dinner. Hot dogs a la Dodger. Tito: Hot dogs! All right, Dodger man! Francis: You remain our preeminent benefactor. Einstein: Yeah. And you're okay too. Rita: So how'd you do it this time, Dodgie baby? Dodger: Let me tell you, Rita. It was tough. Only I could have done it. Tito: Did you have to fight, man? Did you fight? How many were there? Dodger: Picture the city. Eighth and Broadway. The crowds hustling. The traffic roaring. The hot dogs are sizzling. Einstein: I love a story with food in it. Dodger: Enter Dodger, one bad puppy. Not just out for himself, but community minded. But he's not the only one out there. Enter the opposition. (Rita sighs) A greedy, ugly, psychotic monster... (Tito gulps) With razor-sharp claws, dripping fangs, and nine lives, all of them hungry. He comes at me, eyes burning. I knew my time had come. Suddenly... (The kitten screeches and Franklin and friends scream as they fall with him) Tito: Gang war! Gang war! Watch out! Here comes a gang war! Francis: Take cover. (The Kitten grunting) Rita: Well, what is it? Tito: Hey, man, check it out. (Sniffing) Aye, it's a alien! Rita: Cool it, guys. It's just a cat. And the other animals and the elves. Tito: !? Mi madre, un gato! Francis: Feles domesticus! Rita: Now, how'd you find this place, cat? Kitten: We... we... we followed this dog. Tito: He's lying! He's lying! He's lying! He's lying! Rita: Shut up, Tito! Francis: Why would a cat follow a dog? Einstein: Yeah. Kitten: W-We just wanted some of the sausage we helped him get. Franklin: That little kitten is telling the truth. Tito: They're the spies, man! Come on, let's eat him. You're dead meat, kitty. Kitten: W-We saw him come down. Flora: Does anyone know where he is? Kitten: Hey! That's him! O-Over there. Dodger: Hey, guys. What took you so long? Rita: Relax, kid. (Dogs Laughing) Tito: Dodger, razor-sharp claws? Francis: Dripping fangs? Rita: I kind of like those burning eyes. Dodger: Hey, keep it down, guys. The game's on. Tito: Oh, boy, Dodger. Top dog has to get help from a cat. Giggling Dodger: Hey, Tito, cool it, man. Tito: Come on. Let's see this big, bad kitty fight in action. Dodger: Hey, Tito, look! (The dogs shout) Einstein: Oh, boy! Dog pile! (jumps on them grunting) Rita: Oh, what a bunch of overgrown... Oof! All right. That's it. Continues Yelping Fagin: All right, knock it off! Enough! What's the matter with you guys? Don't you understand? Sykes will be here any minute. Whimpers And I don't have... - No, no, no, no, no! (Dogs barking) Fagin: (Laughing) No, no. Stop it. No. No. No licking. (Chuckling) What a joke! All right, settle down. (Horn Honking) Fagin: Sykes! All right, all right. I'm coming. (Whimpering) I'll be right there. You guys, listen. Don't let me down. What do you got? Let's see what you got. (Gasps) It's worthless! What have you done? Oh, how are we ever going to pay Sykes off with a... a pussycat? (Door Pounding) (Ferocious Growling) (Badger, Raccoon and Skunk dive under the table from the Dobermans) Klaus: Hurry Dany! Better hide! (Klaus and Dany hide behind Franklin's feet) Fagin: Oh. (Nervous Chuckling) Look who's here, kids. Company. Nice doggies. I was just on my way out. Beaver: Bet that old man doesn't realize that those mean-looking dogs aren't all that cuddly. Bear: I don't think he's paying attention, Beaver. Laughing Roscoe: You guys... miss us? Fagin: Mr. Sykes. I, uh... (Stammering) He's gonna kill me. (Chuckles) Hello. Oh, lovely evening. I was just saying this to your two lovely, purebred Dobermans. Sykes: The money, Fagin. Fagin: Actually, I've got something much better than money. Some luxury items that should make a considerable dent in my debt to you. Oh, my! You waxed your car, didn't you? Did they use the buffer on it, because I can see myself. Sykes: Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy. I don't want your garbage, Fagin! Fagin: Oh, please, Sykes. Oh, please. Oh, please. Sykes: I don't think you grasp... the severity of the situation. Fagin: Oh, no! Oh, no, I did grasp it. This is how I grasp. Look. (Screams, Stammering) Accident. Accident! Ooh-hoo-hoo! Sykes: Mr. Fagin! Sorry. Now, I lent you money and I don't see it. Do you know what happens when I don't see my money, Fagin? (Fagin wheezing) People get hurt. (Fagin gasps) Do I make myself clear? Fagin: (coughs and squeaking) Clear! Perfectly clear! Roscoe: Ya know, Rita, I can't figure out... why you'd rather hang around a dump like this... when you could be living uptown with a class act like myself. Francis: Isn't it rather dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence? Tito: (Laughing) Hey, Frankie, get down, brother. You bad, man. Hey, you got something to say to me, fat boy? (Francis stammering) Tito: Come on, you guys don't scare me. I'll kill you both. Come on, let me at 'em! (Growling) Roscoe: (chuckles) Go ahead. Let him go. Einstein: Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Roscoe: Like you, old man? Dodger: Hey, Roscoe. Roscoe, is this us losing our sense of humour? Roscoe: Nah. I ain't lost my sense of humour. (TV crashes) See? I find that funny. (Chuckles) Fagin: Oh, please. (Crying) Please. Oh, please! Sykes: Three sunrises. Three sunsets. Three days, Fagin. Fagin: Three sunrises. Three sunsets. Three days. Three, three, three. That's nine. Nine? Sykes: No, Fagin. Three. Fagin: Three! Oh, you mean, just three days? Oh, my goodness! (Sobbing) Oh, I'm having a bad day! (Horn Blaring) (Fagin gasps and falls into the water) (Water splashing) DeSoto: Hey, hey, Roscoe. Look what I found. Roscoe: Forget it, DeSoto. We gotta go. DeSoto: I like cats. I like to eat 'em. (The kitten scratches him) (DeSoto growls) (Dodger protects the kitten) (Both growling) Roscoe: Get out of my way, Dodger. Dodger: That's enough, Roscoe. (The other dogs join to protect the kitten) (Horn honking) Rita: Run along, Roscoe. Your master's calling. (DeSoto growling) (Horn honking) Roscoe: Come on, DeSoto. We ain't finished, Dodger. You guys are gonna pay for this, starting with that cat. Tito: Oh, yeah? You guys don't scare me! Come on and say it to my face! Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! Yeah, those creeps'll think twice before hassling us, man. (Chuckles) Snail: It's okay, guys. You can come out now. Raccoon: I thought they were finding us. Dany: If I had my way, I'd beat up those brutes with my bare hands, I just wish I were big enough to do it. I'd show them. Ka-pow! Ka-ping! Klaus: Well we'll have to see how they like it later. Skunk: Well one thing's for sure. That was a close call. Dodger: All right, kid. What'd I tell you guys? OI' Dodge can really pick 'em, huh? (Door closing) Fagin: Ooh, three days. (Whimpering and sighs) How am I ever gonna come up with all that money? (Crying) What's the use? I'll never get out from under that maniac. (Sighs) My days are numbered... and the number is three. It's hopeless. (Einstein gives him a biscuit and he eats and swallows it) Thanks, guys. (Laughing while Einstein licks at him) That reminds me. I saw DeSoto's nose. Who did that? You? You. (Laughing) That took a lot of guts. (The kitten purring) We've never had a cat in the gang before. We can use all the help we can get. Who are you anyway? Franklin: My name is Franklin. And this is Snail. And these are my other friends, Bear and Beaver. And this is my sister, Harriet, and Granny and my parents. Goose: My name is Goose. Fox: I'm Fox. Rabbit: I'm Rabbit. Skunk: My name's Skunk. Badger: My name's Badger. Raccoon: I am Raccoon. Slyly: They call me Slyly. Leonard: I'm Leonard. Babar: I am Babar, King of the Elephants. And this is my wife, Celeste and our children, Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle. Rataxes: I am Lord Rataxes. And this is my wife, Lady Rataxes and our son, Victor. Klaus: My name is Klaus and this is Dany. Jack: And I am Rabbit's cousin, Jack. Fagin: How would you like to stay here for while? Skunk: (in Lucy's voice) Well, thank you very much, but we...we should go look around the city. Franklin's mom: But it's getting dark for us now. Skunk: I guess you are right, Mrs. Turtle. (Fagin groaning) (Cracking neck) Fagin: Ahhh. All right. Time for bed. We've got a big day tomorrow. (Einstein whining) Aww, no. (Chuckles) Oh, all right. But just one chapter tonight. Umm, let's see. (Muttering) Flora: Can we hear the story too? Fagin: Sure. Why not? Here we are. Here we are. Chapter seven. (Clears Throat) "Sparky stopped and he rolled in a field of wildflowers. The dandelions tickled his nose... - 'til he laughed out loud. (Einstein Heavy Panting) And then something caught his eye. It was Bumper the rabbit. Sparky jumped to his feet... and ran toward Bumper barking loudly. " (Weakly) Woof. Woof. Well, you try it sometime. Francis: (Clears throat) Ruff! R-Ruff! Fagin: Well, that's because you're a dog. "Sparky knew that Bumper would run and that he could chase him over the field. But Sparky would never catch him or hurt him... because Sparky was not that kind of a dog." (Fagin snoring) Franklin's mom: We will go and look at the city tomorrow. Franklin: Good night, Mom. Franklin's mom: Good night, Franklin. Franklin: Good night, Dad. Franklin's dad: Good night, son. Pom, Flora and Alexander: Good night, Dad. Isabelle: Good night, Daddy. Babar: Good night, sweetie heats. (He kisses on their heads) Lady Rataxes: (in Duchess's voice) Happy dreams, my love. Victor: Good night, dad. Lord Rataxes: Good night, Victor. (Dany and Klaus sleep) (The kitten purring) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts